1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and particularly to a connector assembly having a connecting device between a pair of separated circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional board-to-board connector assembly has a plurality of standard commercial hexagonal rivets positioned between an upper circuit board and a lower circuit board for supporting the upper circuit board from the lower circuit board and maintaining a certain distance between the two separated circuit boards. The rivet has opposite ends respectively engaging with the pair of separated circuit boards.
When an unpackaged drop test is performed on the connector assembly, the rivets may be not mechanically strong enough to withstand the strong pressing force produced from the drop test. The connection between the two circuit boards has been broken finally.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.